Running after Love
by TheWritingHeir
Summary: What if Severus ran after Lily, instead of waiting outside her commenroom. One shot. Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter


"No, please, don't go-" Severus Snape called after Lily. He was out of breath from running after her, but he knew she would not stop. Why would she? - seeing as he just called her Mudblood. _Why am I always so stupid?_ "Lily, Lily NO, Lily I am sorry!" he called out again.

"Will you just stop saying sorry- 'Cause we all know you aren't" Lily, yelled back in response. "Why are you even bothering, anyway?"

Severus stared at her for a moment. She had never yelled at him before. Then again, he had never called her Mudblood either. "Lily, I didn't mean to-"

" -to call me Mudblood?" Lily was no longer yelling, but Severus could hear the anger,-and hurt in her voice. "You know Severus, I trusted you, I had faith in you, I called you my best friend, and what do you do? Huh? Can you even answer that question?"

"I let you down" Severus whispered. _What have I done? How could I do this to her? I love her!_

"Yeah, you sure got that right, if nothing else" yelled Lily, taunting him. Lily stared at Severus. The longer she stared the less angry she became and the more Severus could she how much she was really hurting. _And it's my fault she is going through this pain._ Suddenly, Lily started shaking uncontrollably. Severus stepped forward, no longer caring whether she did, or did not hurt him, reasoning that he would deserve it anyway. He put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Her only response was to hug him back. Severus could feel the fact that all sense of reason had left her. He stared deep in to her eyes. Lily still could not stop shaking.

"Why Severus?" asked Lily, "Why do you hate me?"

For a moment, Severus did not understand, and Lily could read the shock on his face, but then he realised that of coarse Lily would think he hated her after calling her Mudblood. Severus looked at Lily again. _No Lily, I do not hate you. I love you. _"Severus, Answer Me! Do I not at least deserve that?"

"Lily you deserve much more than an answer to a useless question"

"Why won't you answer it, then?" Lily implored.

"Because I can't"

"And why can't you? Lily asked, her impatience showing. She finally stopped shaking.

"I could only answer that question if I hated you which I don't" Severus smiled at Lily, giving her time to let the words sink in.

"So, if you don't hate me, then how do you feel about me?" Lily's voice was careful, guarded, and Severus understood that it was because he had yet to gain her trust, after all, the only thing they had established since he called her Mudblood was that he didn't hate her.

Severus hands were already on Lily's waist, so all he had to do was lean forward. Severus didn't really know how it was that he was doing this, or why. He could have just told her he loved her, but no. Severus was kissing Lily. _Lily I love you. I love you. Yes I do. I love you. Lily ..._ Suddenly Severus opened his eyes. Lily had her eyes closed, so Severus had not a clue as to what she was thinking. _ NO! What have I done! I promised myself I would never hurt her again!_

He immediately broke apart from her "Lily, I am sorry, I didn't mean-, I never meant, I am sorry, I just lost control." Severus looked down at his shoes. _She will never forgive me now._

"Severus, why did you stop?" Lily's voice sounded confused.

"Because I never want to hurt you again, I love you Lily, and I can't stop loving you, Lily I am sorry. Can I do nothing good today?" Severus still did not look up. He could not bear to see her hurting because of him for another second. _Oh Lily, why is it you make me feel this way. You are so beautiful._

Lily laughed. "and what makes you think that kissing me is going to hurt me, because, on the contrary, it made me feel like a million galleons."

Severus looked at her, forgetting that he was not supposed to look at her. "What?"

"I love you Severus" Lily whispered, the with the biggest smile on her face."I love you." And at that Lily placed herself in Severus's arms as he kissed her once more.


End file.
